


Autumn Date

by Fake_Ruby



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, F/F, Farmer's Market, First Dates, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Miscommunication, Oblivious Yue, Useless Lesbian Yue, autumn dates, yueki week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:42:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29344563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fake_Ruby/pseuds/Fake_Ruby
Summary: Suki and Yue spend the day doing autumn activities.Yueki Week Day 4: Holidays/Seasons.
Relationships: Suki/Yue (Avatar)
Kudos: 6
Collections: Yueki Week 2021





	Autumn Date

Suki places a gold scrunchie around her bun and looks in the mirror at her finished look. Her hair is in a half up, half down do. She’s wearing a burgundy blazer over a white tee that says “The Future is Female” paired with dark brown pants and high top converse. 

Suki smooths down her blazer and then walks out of her room. Yue isn’t in the living room yet so Suki takes a seat on the couch, scrolling through her twitter feed as she attempts to calm her nerves. 

It’s just Yue. Yes, it’s their first time hanging out romantically, but it’s still Yue. Her best friend. She shouldn’t be so stressed. 

Yue enters the room wearing a cozy looking white sweater french tucked into a long light brown skirt with little white stars on it. She’s wearing her white tennis shoes and her hair is in a fancy updo. 

Suki’s not sure if she’d rather hug Yue right now or kiss her. 

Suki decides on a hug. She doesn’t want to move too fast or make Yue uncomfortable.

“You ready to go?” Suki asks. Yue nods and they head out the door, ready for a day of autumn activities.

* * *

The Fall Farmer’s Market is full of people bustling around and Suki almost regrets choosing to start off their day here until she catches the excited smile on Yue’s face.

“This is the most lesbian activity you could’ve chosen,” Yue says with a laugh as they enter the main area of the market. 

They walk from stall to stall, accepting free samples and making pleasant conversation with the vendors. As they walk toward an even busier area Suki grabs Yue’s hand to avoid losing her. Yue looks startled for a second but then smiles softly. Suki feels a fluttering in her chest and laces their fingers together. She doesn’t pay much attention to the rest of the stalls, instead basking in the feeling of Yue’s hand in her’s.

Yue buys a bag of apples to make her homemade cinnamon apple bread recipe and then decides she’s ready to leave.

* * *

Their next stop is a pumpkin patch. It’s next to a giant corn maze and a hayride. There’s also a building with indoor seating where they can get some warm apple cider and pumpkin donuts to warm up at the end.

“You wanna do the hayride first or the corn maze?” Suki asks Yue. This day is all about making Yue happy, and Suki’s perfectly content with that.

“The corn maze, for sure,” Yue says, already walking in that direction. Suki chuckles as she follows Yue over to the start. Yue loves puzzles and mind games, and though a corn maze isn’t really too difficult, it’s still something she knew Yue would enjoy.

Yue leads them through the corn maze fairly easily, though they do hit a few dead ends, causing them both to lean into each other as they laugh. It’s a fun time, but Suki is ready to sit down and just enjoy the sights.

The hayride is pretty crowded, forcing Yue and Suki to sit close, pressed together from shoulder to thigh.

There are a few bunnies on the hay, and a medium sized white one with brown spots curls into Yue’s lap. Yue pets it and coos, and it’s so adorable that Suki finds herself staring at Yue instead of any of the autumn sights. Yue is prettier anyway.

* * *

After picking a pumpkin for each of them and paying, Yue and Suki head to the indoor area where they order donuts and apple cider. They find an empty table in the corner and take a seat.

“This chair is way more comfortable than hay,” Yue says, and Suki nods in agreement.

It’s getting close to evening now but the sun is still high in the sky, shining through the window and casting Yue in a warm glow.

Suki reflects on the day so far as she eats her donut. It’s been a lot of fun, and not much different from most times they hang out. Suki’s not sure if that’s a good thing or not. She’s glad things haven’t been awkward, but she also wishes today had been more… romantic. Hopefully dinner will change that.

* * *

They head downtown and walk around a few of the shops, looking at autumn decor that’s way too expensive and smelling every candle they find. When they’ve hit most of the shops in the strip and the sun begins sinking in the sky Suki suggests dinner. Yue agrees and they head to a local restaurant that Suki’s only been to once. It’s quite nice but not necessarily fancy. More expensive than the usual places she goes too, but she wants this day to be special.

They settle into a table near the front windows, which are open and letting in the cool autumn air. They joke around as they wait for their food, and Suki is just working up the courage to hold Yue’s hand which has been resting in the middle of the table when the server arrives with their meals. 

They tuck into their meals and eat in comfortable silence, soaking in the atmosphere. Suki notices Yue shiver, realizing Yue never brought a jacket. It was probably fine while they were walking around under the sun, but it’s completely dark now. Fairy lights on trees along the sidewalk are the only light coming in through the windows.

“Do you want my jacket?” Suki offers, already moving to take off her blazer.

“Oh, no, that’s fine,” Yue says politely, but Suki stands and drapes her jacket over Yue anyway.

Yue smiles in thanks, holding the jacket together around her neck. 

Suki holds her gaze, smiling back. The tension builds and Suki wants to lean in, but then Yue breaks their eye contact and looks away.

Suki straightens back up in her seat and hopes she didn’t make Yue uncomfortable.

“Um, I was thinking we could do a sort of part two of our autumn date tomorrow. But we can do it at home.”

“Oh? What were you thinking?” Yue asks.

“We can bake together, watch some movies. I don’t know. It could be fun. And cozy.”

“That sounds good to me,” Yue says.

* * *

Yue slips her arms into the sleeves of Suki’s blazer as they head out into the cold. 

“I’ll walk you home,” Suki jokes, placing her hand on the small of Yue’s back.

Yue giggles and rolls her eyes as they begin the walk back to their apartment.

“So… did you have fun today?” Suki asks.

“Yeah, it was an amazing day. Thanks for planning all this, especially on such short notice.”

“Any time,” Suki replies, and she means it. 

They come to a stop at an intersection, and Suki drops her arm from where it was still touching Yue’s back. They turn to face each other as they wait for the light to change, staring into one another’s eyes.

Suki takes a step closer to Yue, and when Yue doesn’t react, she takes another half step. 

“You know, I had a really good time today, too,” Suki says.

“I’m glad,” Yue replies with a smile.

“There’s only one thing that could make this day better.”

“Oh, what’s that?” Yue asks.

Suki reaches out to caress Yue’s cheek.

“Can I kiss you?” Suki breathes out.

Yue’s eyes widen and she stumbles backward. Suki’s arms fall to her side as she watches Yue’s reaction in horror.

“I- what?” Yue chokes out.

“Oh spirits. I’m so sorry, Yue. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable or push too fast. I just wanted to finish our first date with a kiss.”

“First date?!?” Yue exclaims.

“Er, yeah.”

“Since when was this a date?!”

“What?” Suki asks, heart dropping. “I asked you out last night. You said yes…”

“You said an autumn date would be cute and I agreed and said it was too bad neither of us had girlfriends to do that with and then you said we could go on an autumn date together.”

“Yeah. Exactly.”

“Oh my Tui,” Yue says, hand coming up to cover her mouth. “I thought you meant we’d go on an autumn date together as friends. Since we don’t have girlfriends. So we’d just do the activities together. Since we’re best friends. I didn’t realize you meant...” 

“Oh. Oh, shit.” Suki says. She can feel tears prickling at her eyes and looks away. “I’m so sorry, Yue. Please just forget any of this ever happened.”

Suki turns and starts crossing the street, walking quickly. They’re not too far from their apartment building now and Suki just wants to get home and close her bedroom door and cry.

“Wait!” Yue calls out, jogging to catch up with Suki. “I’m sorry, Suki.”

“You have nothing to apologize for,” Suki says, staring straight ahead. “It was my bad. I won’t try to kiss you or ask you out again.”

“No!” Yue practically yells, causing Suki to finally look over at her. Yue takes a deep breath as they both pause on the sidewalk just a few feet away from their building.

“I didn’t realize today was meant to be a romantic date, Suki.”

“Yeah. I get that now,” Suki says with a scoff.

“BUT,” Yue continues, “that doesn’t mean I don’t want it to be a date.”

Suki perks up at that.

“I really like you, Suki. I’ve been into you for years and I really want to date you and I really wish I had known today was a date. I’m so sorry I didn’t realize it was. But I know now, so maybe… maybe you could give me that kiss now.”

Suki processes Yue’s words and a smile tugs at her lips.

“Yeah. Yeah, I think I can do that,” Suki says with a grin.

Yue smiles back and Suki leans in. Their lips meet in a soft kiss. The perfect ending to their date.


End file.
